


Me and my Teddy

by SailorLestrade



Series: Bad Things Happen Bingo [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Things Happen Bingo, Cute, F/M, Treasured Possession Destroyed, badthingshappenbingo, it has a happy ending, no real pairing - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 23:29:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16649917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: Sam has a teddy bear. Requested from Tumblr





	Me and my Teddy

Sam Winchester had to be the weirdest kid in the history of Sawmill Elementary School. At seven years old, he was still hiding his teddy bear in his backpack. The older kids, the fifth graders, used to laugh at him, until his older brother glared them down and the scuttled away. Because of a technicality and messed up paperwork, possibly on John’s behalf, Dean ended up in the sixth grade instead of the fifth like he should have. So he was the next building over and unable to take care of his brother.

That’s why, one day, the fifth graders cornered Sam on the playground, where he had been holding his bear.

“Oh my god,” One of the boys laughed. “I can’t believe you still have a teddy bear”

“And he brings it to school.” A mean girl teased. “That’s so sad.”

“Leave me alone.” Sam said. Another girl, who had been sitting a little ways away from Sam, reading a book, looked up as one of the boys grabbed the bear from Sam and pulled, causing it to rip in half.

“No!” Sam cried, holding the two halves of his bear in his hands as the other kids ran away. Large tears fell down his face and he wanted his big brother there to help him. (Y/n) stood up and walked over to him.

“Hey.” She said. He looked up at her.

“Please don’t tear him more.” Sam whimpered. (Y/n) shook her head.

“Those guys are just mean.” She said. “Maybe I can help you fix him.”

“Why would you help me?” Sam asked.

“Because they destroyed my favorite Barbie once and I couldn’t fix it. This, I might be able to.” Sam nodded and handed her the two halves of his bear. After that, they became fast friends. (Y/n) took the bear home and tried to fix it. It took her a week to learn how to sew without stabbing herself every time, but she was determined to fix this herself.

Unfortunatly, when she fixed the bear, complete with a new bow and everything, the Winchester boys were already long gone.

Twenty-years later brought the boys back to the town they had stayed in once. Things had changed, things had stayed the same. One of the girls who had picked on Sam all those years ago was married to the balding owner of the local bowling alley and slightly reminded Dean of Peggy Bundy. She flirted and flirted with the boys, but they wanted nothing to do with her. Sam left Dean to deal with her while Sam went to talk to the principal of the local high school where staff memebers were disappearing.

“Sam?” She said, surprised to see the much taller man.

“(Y/n)?” Sam asked. He hated wanted to keep in touch with her all those years ago, but he didn’t know an address and the pressures of hunting stopped him from trying. They caught up, chatting over dinner. Dean tried to warn Sam against it, thinking she was a witch or something using her staff members for her dirty deeds.

Until she went missing too.

Come to find out, a kid at the school had gotten ahold of some book of shadows online that they thought was fake, until they were able to send the first teacher that made them mad away. And (Y/n) had taken one of the kids’, friends phone that day before she went missing. Once the boys figured it out, simply burning the book undid everything the kid did and all the staff members reappeared in the places they disappeared from, with (Y/n) appearing in parking lot right in front of Sam.

“I need to thank you for saving my life.” (Y/n) said before the boys left town.

“You don’t have to.” Sam said. (Y/n) handed him a gift bag.

“Well tough.” She said, sticking out her tongue. “And you have my number now. Don’t be a stranger, okay?” Sam just smiled and took the bag back to the car, setting it on the floor board as Dean drove away. They were about fifty miles away when Sam remembered the bag. He grabbed it and pulled out the item.

A perfectly sew teddy bear with a new ribbon around his neck and a thank you card.


End file.
